


A forged heart

by BabyBee



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBee/pseuds/BabyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hera and Zeus have a rather huge fight. She can't seem to get him to talk to her, he refuses to speak. She decided to make him a gift, for their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A forged heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot not meant to be continued.

Hera looked at her son. “I only need you to get me the proper tools, I can manage.”   
Hephaestus paused staring at her. “Mom I don't know these tools are made for me, and aren't you a bit..uh..” He ran his fingers through his soot black hair.   
“The cyclops taught me things too, Hephaestus.” She gently patted her eldest son's cheek. “Now don't tell any one I'm here.” 

Hera was gone for the next few days, she doubted Zeus would notice her absence. Eris might ask questions, so would Hebe, but for now...she was alone. She was working hard on this, maybe if he knew how hard she worked, things would settle between them. 

It had started a few weeks back, and Hera had done something stupid. She knew it had been stupid at the time, and she'd tired to make amends, but he wouldn't hear it. She was starting to get tired of trying, but she knew she had to do this. She had to try more....try harder, even if it meant she'd lose a few more days of sleep. She wanted to make this for him, any ways, and she'd been planning on giving it to him for Christmas. 

She chose his favorite gem, finding the biggest one she could. Hades had helped her pick it out, no questions asked, but she had to do the work. She wouldn't let any one help her, she wanted to do it all on her own. 

There was sweat on her brow, she wiped it away the back of her hand. It got hot in the forges, she knew that. She grabbed the hammer, and the chisel, she had to get this done. She was working hard on it when her she slipped and smashed her finger, she cursed, but continued working. She didn't care, her fingers were dripping with blood, she didn't care, it hurt like hell, she still didn't care. 

After four days she had finally finished making it into the shape she wanted. Hepheastus had managed to find it, he smiled a bit. His mother did have a knack for being creative. It wasn't until later that he noticed the crack, he was about to fix it.   
“Don't!” Hera stated, grabbing the chisel, she cracked the heart in two.   
“But mom it was per...” Hera held her hand up to his lips.   
“No...your father is going to have half...and I'm going to have the other.” Hera told him. “....He may never like it or look at it.” Tears pooled slightly, but she blinked them back quickly. “But...I want him to know that I still love him.” 

She didn't take time to clean up, she didn't care about her appearance, besides she was just going to leave it on his pillow. She walked into their room. She had a small sad like smile on her face. He had slept in the bed, that's good, but it didn't look like he slept well. She had chiseled her name into his half, she laid it on his pillow, leaving the room.   
Please let him find it, she whispered, let him know.


End file.
